Pick A Damn Side
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Sequel to Charms parties and betrayals, Dumbledore and the order have Nadine and Harry and his family are willing to do anything to get her back. manipulative dumbles Harry/Hermione Lily/James Ryan/Kaley up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is the sequel to CPB it won't be as long as CPB but I already have the plot so I should have the whole thing up in the next three weeks

**Last time**

"What is the meaning of you coming here Severus?" Albus said "after all I figured that a traitor and a spy rarely change their ideals and come to face their opponent head on."

"Yeah you dirty snake," Ron Weasley added before he was silenced from a glare from the former potions master

"I have done nothing to suggest I am a traitor Albus," Severus said "keeping my friends close and my enemies even closer."

"Give me one reason not to kill you now," Albus said

"Well if you did that," Severus said summoning a baby carrier "I wouldn't be able to give you the Potter brat would I Albus?" and then they both grinned.

**Ryan and Kaley**

"So," Ryan said holding Kaley in his arms "where do you want to start looking for Nadine?"

"Well Hogwarts would be a good place to start," the small blonde said "I mean that is where their headquarters are now because you can get into Grimauld place and you did a large amount of damage when you were there last time."

"Yeah." Ryan said stroking his soulmate' hair and face "we are getting her back you do know that right Kales?"

"Yeah I do," Kaley said nodding even though she trusted that Ryan would be able to get their daughter back she was filled with fear that one of two extremely dark wizards had their daughter and they did not know which one.

"Kales," Ryan said "no one means more to me in this world than you and Nadine you know that I am not lying to you, I have never been more proud of anything than when you gave birth to our little girl and I held her in my arms"

"You are going soft Ryan." Kaley teased

"Maybe," he said "or possibly I am maturing with my love for you and the love of our daughter I am not allowed to be as heartless, cruel and uncaring as I use to be."

"I like your reason more," Kaley said honestly and leant in and kissed Ryan hard on the lips

Then they rolled over so that he was on top of her pinning her to their bed like they had done months before when Nadine had been conceived and Kaley began to lift Ryan' t shirt over his head.

"Hey guys." Harry said bursting into the room "oh sorry," then he looked away from them

"S'ok." Ryan said "what do you need Harry?"

"A letter came," Harry said "from whoever has Nadine."

**James, Lily, Harry and Hermione**

"I don't know why Sev would do this," Lily said

"There is no proof he did anything Lily," James said "he could have been taken as well."

"James grow up," Lily said her voice was harsh with the hurt of her first friend betraying her family "there was no sign of a struggle and even the baby carrier is gone Sev has left."

"But who did he go to?" Harry asked "Voldemort or Dumbledore?"

"Either way I don't think that Nadine is safe," Lily said "let' not forget we thought Voldemort had given Ryan, Draco but instead it was Lucius"

"Do you think they are working together?" Hermione asked her own fears praying they would be quashed and told that the dark lord would not be working with the man that was seen as the leader of the light even though recently he had done things that would not be seen as things that a light wizard would do, for example kidnapping and brainwashing Ryan, having Ryan getting given a lust potion even though they had no proof of that and also the amount of charms that Albus himself had placed on Harry.

"I doubt it." Lily said "after all the magical world is the prize for the victor of their battle."

"Which is why neither of them are going to win," Harry said simply "we are."

Then a black owl flew into the house and dropped a letter on the table in the kitchen which Lily grabbed and opened.

'Dear Potter family,

We have your brat if you want her back you will have to play by our rules, you are going to go on a treasure hunt and at each stage of the hunt you will be confronted by another clue to the answer but also you will face one of my generals at the same time.

I suppose you will wonder why I am doing this. It is quite simple really I want to be the strongest wizard in the world but Harry and Ryan both stand in my way as I could have killed Tom if it was not for that damn prophecy and once Tom had killed Harry or Harry had killed Tom I simply would have declared the winner a dark wizard and killed him myself for the safety of the magical world.

Anyway I digress here is your first clue.

In 1971 I was created to house a problem that would not be safe to release onto the outside world and 22 years later a problem for myself arose in that same place, go there to find the next clue and if you are thinking about just turning up at Hogwarts I am not there and I will kill the brat.

Yours sincerely

Albus Dumbledore,'

**Potter family**

Once the rest of the family had read the letter it became painfully obvious to James where the next clue would be.

"The shrieking shack," he said "1971 we were first years they used it for Moony and his changes"

"We met Sirius there," Harry filled in

"Let's go," Ryan said and the three potter males filled out of the room and disapperated.

A/n:

In an unrelated poll

Who do you like more

Ryan or Kaley?


	2. Chapter 2

James and his two sons appeared in the shrieking shack to see Percy, Molly and Arthur Weasley waiting on them.

"How disappointing." Molly said "your brother isn't as stupid as you Harry he does rush into situations but he doesn't come alone."

"Yeah but Harry could take you on his own," Ryan said flexing his wand arm "now do we need to kill you to get the next clue or do we get given it before we fight you?"

"The next clue," Molly said folding her arms over her chest "is that Harry first met Tonks and ripper there."

As the Potter' realised that was the clue in full Ryan reeled off three quick skull crushing hexes, Molly and Percy managed to get out of the way however Arthur who had never been a dueller and unbeknownst to anyone other than Molly was under large doses of love potion which majorly slowed his reflexes. All three skull crushing charms hit Arthur in the skull causing his head to implode from the pressure of the three spells pressing in to his skull.

Percy tried the AK on Harry who dodged out of the way and Percy got a shield up to protect himself from Ryan and James' blasting hexes. Molly was trying her best to shield herself from Harry who even though he hated the woman could not bring himself to cast a killing curse type spell on the woman who had taken him into her home and fed him.

"For fuck sake," Ryan said and threw a cutting hex with hit Molly on her wand arm and her wand fell helplessly to the floor. Percy who had now seen both of his parents wounded at least by the young wizard forgot about magic and tried to rush him meanwhile James fired blasting hexes at Percy' legs causing him to fly through the air now legless and straight into Ryan' severing hex to the throat.

"You killed my son and husband you bastards," Molly roared and Ryan looked at Harry and nodded

"Avada Kedavra." They said together and Molly dropped down dead.

"Who is ripper?" James asked his son

"Marge Dursley' dog." Harry said "it will be privet drive,"

"Let' go and get Kaley and your mum," James said "we have no clue how many of them there are going to be there and we don't even know if they are going to fight fair."

"Ok," Harry said

When they arrived at Spinner' end Harry went to see Hermione and Ryan went to see Kaley whilst James and Lily thought up a plan of attack. Neither of the Potter boys liked the idea of Hermione and Kaley going with them but Kaley threatened to hex Ryan' balls off if he tried to stop her claiming that Nadine was her daughter just as much as she was his and that if he got to go and fight then so did she.

"I am not saying you don't." Ryan defended "but I don't want anything to happen to you Kales, I want to be able to protect you and you are safer here."

"Don't be so chauvinistic." Hermione said folding her arms over her chest "we are safer with you two than anywhere because you two are stronger than the whole order and we know that you will not let us get hurt."

"One spell is all it takes," Ryan said "I know I am strong Kales and I know that Hermione and Harry would help me protect you and Nadine to the end of the earth but at the end of the day it only takes two words for them to be able to take you away from me."

"Ry," Kaley tried seeing the hurt in his face

"They took Marie from us," he said "and I lost it I damn near ripped Lucius to pieces imagine if it had been you they have killed? I would have completely lost it and killed them all Kales I cannot lose you at all."

Kaley then nodded she knew Ryan was right he may have been magically strong but in the end she was both his weakness and strength at the same time as he would fight for her and kill for her she knew that he would do anything he could to protect her but at the same time if anything happened to her it would hurt him even more she was his soul mate and love of his life he couldn't lose her.

"I take it you feel the same way?" Hermione asked Harry who nodded instantly

"This time," Kaley said pointing at Ryan "as soon as you get to the final destination I am coming with you and I am helping you save our little girl."

"Ok," Ryan said with a small smile

Then Kaley went forward and grabbed her soulmate and held him tight

Then Ryan leant in and whispered into her ear

"All my bags are packed I'm ready to go

I'm standing here outside your door

I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

But the dawn is breaking it's early morn

The taxi's waiting he's blowing his horn

Already I'm so lonesome I could die

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again"

Kaley could not help herself and smiled at this she had loved the Armageddon film when she had watched it with Ryan especially the very scene Ryan was imitating. Harry and Hermione could not help but smile at the scene between the two as Ryan span Kaley around like they had done in the movie.

"And that is the man going to help Harry defeat me?" Albus said watching from his hidden security charm in the house that Severus had placed before he had left.

"Yes." Severus thought to himself "yes he is."


	3. Chapter 3

Girls

Lily and the two girls where sitting in the kitchen when the fireplace blared green and they quickly drew their wands and got into fighting positions as the influx came in with Severus, Ron and Draco leading a large amount of the group who had been aptly named Dumbledore' army through the fireplace including Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe and Neville.

Lily immediately placed herself in harm's way in front of the two girls knowing that she owed to her two sons to protect their girlfriends and in Ryan' case fiancé.

"Let us not do this again Lils." Severus said "we don't want you, just them move out of the way and we won't let anything happen to you."

"Yeah I have heard that one before Sev." Lily said her eyes burning with anger and hatred at the man who had taken her granddaughter away from her "now you either tell us where Nadine is or I make you a eunuch? How about that?"

"We both know you won't." Severus said and Lily fired a severing hex at him which he dodged but Dennis Creevey was unable to and took the curse in the nose cutting his head in half. Then a barrage of spells where flung at the three witches and they managed to get a shield up to be able to protect them from all of the spells and not one spell broke the shield.

Then Lily and Severus began duelling as Hermione fought both Cho and Marietta at the same time as well as Draco and Ron both fighting Kaley whilst Neville stood there waiting for the opportunity to strike down Hermione or Lily so that their spell on his little sister would be broken.

Lily was dominating Severus unlike many would expect as Lily had a supposed hatred of dark spells but she had learnt as much as she could about them in her time as a healer so she knew how to defend herself and heal people from those spell inflicted injuries.

However the anger of the two younger women where too distracted at trying to kill Ron and Draco individually so that they didn't see Neville stun them both before Lily took 6 stunners to the chest.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked

"Take them back to Hogwarts," Snape said "Potter will no doubt come for them there,"

Then they all went back through the floo with Severus leaving last.

However he hesitated and left a note on the kitchen table.

Boys

When Ryan, Harry and James arrived at Privet drive they were greeted with the most unusual team that could have been expected to happen Bill and Charlie Weasley, Dung Fletcher and Mad eye moody. Obviously the three younger wizards were not going to be a problem Moody however could be seen as a big problem as he was an extremely powerful and experience wizard and also well known as a big fight fighter.

"Moody," James said looking at the older man

"Potter," Moody said "what is going on here?"

"How do you mean Moody?" James asked

"I was told to fight death eaters and now I have you and Harry turning up here," he said "ah .. the lying manipulating bastard is up to old tricks like he did with Grindewald."

However before anything else could be said by the old warrior the other three of Dumbledore' side hit him in the back with killing curses.

"What the fuck?" James roared and threw curse after curse at Dumbledore' men that had been sent to fight them.

Dung quickly fell to Ryan' blasting hex to the knees and Harry' severing hex to the throat which had the similar effect as razor wire as the head was taken clean off.

James was fighting both of the Weasley children on his own as Dung had tried to cut the two boy off from their father and as they moved to help James they were met by a shield and then they turned around to see Albus moving towards the battle and they increased their efforts to break through their shield and get to James.

"Dad!" Ryan shouted trying to warn his dad that Albus was walking towards him but James was too involved with fighting the two Weasleys.

"Flamus Gladius," Harry and Ryan shouted at the same time making the slashing movement which melted through the shield and struck Charlie Weasley at the shoulders cutting his arms off. However they still could not get close enough to help James.

James then turned and saw Albus walking towards him and was hit with both a killing curse in the back and in the chest causing him to drop down dead.

"Dad!" Harry shouted as Ryan began throwing killing curses at anywhere he could reach him hitting Charlie' body at least twice.

Harry was then cradling James in his arms as Ryan chased Albus and Bill Weasley back to Mrs Figg' floo throwing deadly curse after deadly curse.

"Ry," Harry shouted "not the time."

Ryan then turned back to Harry cradling James in his arms

"Is he dead?" Ryan asked cautiously not wanting to believe it.

"Yeah," Harry said "his heart has stopped"

"What are we going to tell mum?" Ryan asked "I mean how do you tell someone that their husband is dead?"

"I know," Harry said "we will have to tell her though I mean it is not something we generally expect to happen."

**An hour later**

Harry and Ryan got back to the house and saw how battle torn it was and that none of the girls or Lily were home.

"Son of a bitch," Ryan said "it was a trap,"

"Huh?" Harry said

"There was no clue," Ryan said "me, you and dad were out of the way so they could get at the girls and mum easier."

"Damn." Harry said and Ryan slumped onto one of the chairs in the kitchen, his dad was dead and Dumbledore had his wife and daughter and he had no clue of where they were being held. Then he saw that there was a note on the table

'This is a portkey, it will take you to Hogwarts to activate it touch it and say the name of the youngest Potter.'

A friend


	4. Chapter 4

"Who do you think is helping us?" Harry asked

"I don't care." Ryan said picking the piece of paper up and holding it out towards Harry "I am going and I am going to kill those sons of bitches if you want to come with me hang on."

Harry then nodded and grabbed hold of the piece of paper.

"Nadine," they both said clearly and disappeared with a tug at the navel.

Then they arrived in the room of requirement at Hogwarts with a large amount of muggle weaponry in the room.

"Well whoever got us this." Harry began

"Like it wouldn't have been me," Ryan said walking over to where he could see shotguns and loaded it "are you going to be ok killing this time? I mean the Weasleys treated you like a son and you couldn't kill them in the beginning these are your friends and classmates this could be just as hard for you."

"This is different," Harry said "they have killed Marie, they have killed dad and they have Hermione they are going to die a very painful death."

As soon as they left the room of requirement they noticed that the halls were empty.

"Dinner," Harry said simply and Ryan nodded.

They were both kitted out with muggle weaponry because they could both do wandless magic they didn't need to hold wands. Harry had two long swords strapped to his back with a machine gun on a strap also hung loosely around his neck. Ryan also had two swords and machine gun strapped to his back but he also had a wizard altered gun in his hands which he had created mentally knowing he wanted to do what it would do as it would fire energy balls from his magical core with the same effect as a killing curse.

As they moved down the staircase they were looking for moving targets because there was no one in the school that they wouldn't mind killing to keep Hermione, Lily and Kaley even if students where innocent as they wouldn't try to fight them where as if anyone did try to stop them . When they moved towards the great hall there was seemingly quiet.

"This is slightly worrying," Harry said "I figured we would have ran into someone by now."

Then as the entered the hall they saw a large amount of the DA so they ducked behind two upturned tables as the spells smashed into them but didn't break the tables.

"You had to open your mouth didn't you?" Ryan said before firing a shot from the energy gun that blasted Dumbledore' chair through the wall.

"Right," Harry said "split up I will go down the Gryffindor table side and you go down the Slytherin side,"

"Ok." Ryan said and moved off down the side of the room firing shots from the energy gun at the Weasley children and Draco Malfoy whilst Harry was fighting other Slytherins with Cho and Marietta with some of their friends helping them.

Ryan then used his magic to throw Bill and Charlie Weasley out of the way and then magical threw the sword at Ron who moved out of the way and sword pinned one of the 7th year Ravenclaws to the wall as she had tried to sneak up on Harry.

Ron and Draco were doing the same as what they had done any other time they had gone into a fight. They ran. Ryan quickly hit both older Weasleys with spells from the energy gun and then tore off at speed after them whilst throwing spells and energy from the gun.

Ron and Draco got to Dumbledore' office which was the plan which they had formed when they knew Harry and Ryan where likely to turn up so Dumbledore had told them to go to his office and give the password so that they could escape Ryan and Harry.

However the statue wouldn't move out of the way of the staircase.

"What the fuck?" Ron said

"They have changed the password," Draco said "they have set us up?"

"Why?" Ron said

"Probably to save their own asses," Draco said "after all we are more likely to be killed by them than others I mean I killed that bitch Marie and you and your sister messed with Harry and Hermione so much he will want to kill you save only Severus we will be the highest on their hit list."

Then as they turned around to run they saw Ryan blocking the exit

"Hello boys," he said and fired an energy blast from the gun which blasted Ron into two same sized pieces around the midsection. Draco then took this as the chance to escape but Ryan wandlessly banished the other sword to pin Draco to the wall and then pressed the gun to the side of Draco' head.

"Draco," he said "I know that you know where they are going to be now you can either tell me where they are or I can blow your head off because quite simply I don't care if I have to get your blood on me."

"Ry." Draco tried

"Draco," he said "I know that you cared for Marie and that is why I am giving you this chance where are they going to be?"

"The department of mysteries" Draco said "they wanted to catch you here and throw you all through the veil."

"Thanks," Ryan said and then turned his head away and pulled the trigger splattering Draco' brains and skull over the wall and then walked back down the stairs.

"I found them." Ryan said looking at Harry who was surrounded by dead bodies and blood "they are at the department of mysteries"

"Let's go," Harry said.

A/N: there will be 1 or 2 more chapters of this story but there will be a sequel


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry and Ryan arrived at the ministry they didn't bother checking in they simply apparated into the Wizengamot room knowing that they would be able to sneak in through the front or back of the room.

"You still got the super gun?" Harry asked

"Oh yeah." Ryan said with a grin "like I would leave it back there when we are going to need it right now,"

Harry shook his head at that Ryan didn't need anything other and a finger free to make the movement for a spell so that they can make the spell happen and that they didn't need a gun to be able to do some damage to the enemy.

"Just don't go crazy in there," Harry said "Kaley and Nad are in there remember a stray spell and you could kill them."

"I know," Ryan said "but if they have hurt them there is not a force on this earth that will help them survive."

Harry got the thought that Ryan was not in the right type of mind as he reattached his weaponry to his body as the fact he was willing to do anything to be able to get his family back almost like a lethal weapon that was ready to go off at any moment and it made Harry worry about his families safety and the mental stability of his brother.

"Ry," Harry said

"Yeah," Ryan said

"We are getting them out before we go for the killing of them right?" Harry said

"Either way," Ryan said "the Weasley little bastard can't put his hands on Kaley again"

"Huh?" Harry said

"Weasley did a Krum to Kaley and Mione." Ryan said "and Draco did a Krum to Kaley over and over and over again."

"Then why did you stay calm when you killed them?" Harry said

"I needed to be able to know where they were." Ryan said "I couldn't just blast them through walls I wanted to see them lose the light from their eyes but I blasted body parts off of them instead I removed Draco' head."

"Fair enough," Harry said trying to reign in his own anger in as they had to maintain a professionalism to the whole thing as unable to control their magic could cause an accident.

"You get them out," Ryan said "I will fight off Dumbledore and Snape."

"Ok." Harry said

As they made it towards the door Harry was struck with déjà vu of what happened the year before with what happened with Sirius. Harry however knew that he had to take focus over the whole thing as he had finally been able to not blame himself for the whole thing and now he had to go back and fight there again not 1 year later to save someone else that he cared about.

"Are you ready for this?" Ryan asked

"Yeah," Harry said nodding

"After we win this," Ryan said confidently "just Voldemort to get rid of."

"Yeah," Harry said "but at least we will have more backup once we remove Dumbledore' stranglehold on the ministry."

When they entered the death chamber they spread out with Ryan walking down the left side of the hallways with Harry taking the right.

As Ryan moved around the room he was silently ghosting order members such as Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry on the other hand was moving around under James' old invisibility cloak knowing that he wouldn't be seen without Mad eye Moody' magical eye so they inadvertently had cost their own team by killing Mad Eye as they had not even tried to convince him that their team was the right way to go instead they simply lied to him and said that Harry had gone dark.

"I think we should have got more help," Harry said to himself they had messaged Minerva and Remus over the whole situation and had not waited for backup and simply turned up to fight what remained of Dumbledore' forces.

Then Harry and Ryan met near the doorway into the next room and saw Snape waiting on them.

"Where is mum?" Ryan said

"Safe."Snape said "Albus isn't here he is in the death chamber with the girls, they are intent on sending you all through the veil."

"What about Nadine?" Ryan said "or don't I want to know?"

"She will be raised by one of the 7th years probably Cho Chang considering how Harry rejected her,"

"That I would like to see," Ryan said "dead girl raising a baby"

"You killed her?" Severus said

"Like we wouldn't kill the people stopping us from getting our family," Ryan said

"For what it is worth Draco is dead two," Harry said "for real this time,"

"Yeah," Ryan said "sorry to disappoint,"

Then Severus drew his wand yet Ryan waved his hand and threw him the length of the room.

"Well there goes the surprise factor to the whole thing." Harry said and Ryan shrugged and smirked

"Making it an even playing field," Ryan said as they walked into the room.

Straight away they began throwing deadly spells at Albus who very quickly created a shield to protect himself and Severus from harm from the spells.

"Coward," Ryan said as the spells bounced off the shield. "fight like a man."

"You will not win." Albus said and began duelling Harry whilst Ryan was fighting Snape.

Ryan had also already put a shield around the 4 women as he didn't want to see them hurt and he trusted his shield better than anything else. Also at the same time the spells he was using on Snape was drawing him nearer and nearer to the veil.

Albus realised that he wouldn't be able to beat Harry so stepped near to the veil and summoned Nadine.

"Stop or I throw her in," Albus said and Ryan and Harry froze and looked at each other. "I will do it,"

Ryan then nodded at Harry and Harry dropped his wand

"Good," Albus said

"Accio Nadine," Harry said and she was ripped from Albus' arms and then Ryan bull rushed him through the veil sending both of them through it.

"NO!" Kaley shouted running at the veil and Lily and Hermione grabbed her and pulled her into a hug "bring him back, bring him back, Ryan don't you even dare think about being dead behind there." Then Lily shushed the young girl and stunned her so that she didn't upset herself more.

A/N: There is the end of the story you have a choice in the two sequel names

Don't stop believing

Or

Returning Jetplane.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 months later**

The magical world was in the grip of lord Voldemort practically Dumbledore was dead and Harry Potter had disappeared and no one knew what had caused him to do so apart from Harry and his family. Voldemort had made Severus Snape the minister as he had been the most loyal member of the death eaters in his opinion as he had always been loyal to him because he had been the consummate spy for him against Dumbledore as he had told him everything that Dumbledore had been doing.

Hogwarts had fallen and closed not long after Albus' death was made public as there was no person on earth that Voldemort feared anymore especially with Potter going AWOL as it was not believable that Potter was going to help the magical world against Voldemort.

Voldemort had tried to go and invade the closer countries to Britain such as France but the French ministry had been waiting for the British government to invade them because of the fact they knew the fact that Voldemort was able to return and also he would not be satisfied with simply only wizarding Britain he would simply want the magical world.

Harry had been in training at Potter manor rather than staying at Spinner' end knowing that with Snape still alive they would be able to find the Potter' easily. Lily had not fully gotten over the loss of two of her children and her husband however she had thrown herself into helping Kaley raise Nadine on her own which the young mother had taken quite well in her stride even though she knew that there was no way for Ryan to come back he had taken Dumbledore with him and there was no way for the old bastard to come back either.

Nadine had grown big and around her 6 month birthday began crawling around the house which caused Lily to baby proof all of the rooms which she enjoyed claiming that having a baby back in the house made them all happier as there was a renewed innocence to the world they lived in as Nadine would not understand anything that was happening.

Harry and Hermione' relationship had progressed also with Hermione having two pregnancy scares over the past 6 months which then caused Harry to propose to Hermione after a conversation with Hermione and her parents as they didn't want Harry and Hermione to have a child out of wedlock. However that made them also remember Ryan as if it was not for his sudden death he would have been marrying Kaley in the 6 month period that he had been dead as they had been planning a quick wedding with the fact they were at war and they would have a blessing after the war to get more people at the wedding.

Secretly in the shadows the order of the phoenix was working in secret to try and pull Albus Dumbledore back from the veil however it was finding a way to do without bringing back Ryan Potter as well as Ryan was the last person to pass through the veil. The order was a former shell of what it use to be with Neville Longbottom taking one of the more senior positions even though he was only 17.

**Department of Mysteries**

Ministry workers who where all death eaters patrolled the veil smirking at the fact that Albus Dumbledore was trapped behind it and would not be able to stop Voldemort. Then a Latin tongue was spoken in a deep bellowing tongue that they couldn't see who it was being spoken by and the veil began to flap by an unseen wind causing an amount of dark magic to be felt in the close area.

They both drew their wands when the skeleton came out of the veil and dark magic surrounded him placing skin and bones onto his body as well as clothes.

"Stop in the name of the ministry," one of the men said and the magic lifted his off of his feet and pinned him to the wall,

"You intend to stop me death muncher?" the voice said "I am coming to destroy your master and I am levelling the playing field by providing the light a very powerful warrior to help them."

Then the magic stopped and they saw a man standing in the middle of the veil with a pair of muggle sunglasses on with a pair of jeans and a black chopper motorbike jacket on with a white t shirt.

"Stop." The same man tried again but the new comer lifted his hand and the door that connected the two rooms smashed as an object flew through the door and into the hand of the new comer.

"Hello old friend," he whispered and then blasted the pinned man with a spell which could of the blood circulation simply as it removed his head. The second fired a killing curse at the man and it bounced off him and then he blasted the other man in the same way and he was blasted the length of the room landing near the door.

I'm back," the man said looking around the room "may be time to go and see the family,"

Then he disappeared with a nearly silent crack


	7. Chapter 7

Kaley had been sitting with Nadine when Nadine had seen the flash of black go past the window and she began giggling at the fact her mummy hadn't seen the moving object.

"What is so funny?" Kaley said picking up her giggling daughter but Nadine who was only able to make broken words and had not started speaking yet which was not unnatural but uncommonly slow for magical babies.

"Weird," Kaley muttered shaking her head

"What?" Hermione asked coming into the room alarmed at the fact that Nadine was giggling all the little girl had done since Ryan' death was cry or be silent but she had not been happy in a public area. Then the quibbler a news paper that was ran by Luna and her father landed on the kitchen table Luna knew the address of Potter manor after she had pledged a magical oath to Harry telling him that she wouldn't abandon her first real friend. She had then promised to send them any important new articles like the one she had just sent.

Mystery man kills ministry employees.

A mysterious individual appears to have been resurrected from the veil from dark magic, two ministry wizards whose bodies have not been confirmed suggest that the man is dangerous and if you see anyone suspicious in the local area we suggest you take extreme caution

"Back from the veil," Harry murmured

"Dumbles," Kaley said "he wouldn't give a shit who he hurt."

"Or it could be Ryan" Hermione said

"It isn't Ryan," Kaley said "he is dead no one could survive behind that veil without dark magic and Ryan doesn't know necromancy so it cannot be him can it?"

"I guess," Harry said

Kaley however wanted it to be Ryan who had come back after all she had loved him with all of her being and not being with him was hurting her terribly even though she wouldn't show it around his family as it was like showing weakness in admitting that she needed them now that he was gone.

Even though all of them wanted it to be Ryan only Nadine knew it would be after all she knew what it felt like when her daddy was around the house was safer and also everyone was happier when Ryan or Harry had been around and when Ryan had been around Kaley' heart rate was always higher than normal which even though Nadine didn't understand it was love.

That night Kaley went up to bed and placed Nadine in her crib and undressed and changed her clothes in her night clothes and a t shirt of Ryan' which Lily had charmed to that it still smelled like him like it was no bother as she didn't want to insult or upset Kaley by telling her it would be weird to have her t shirt smell of Ryan 6 months after his death.

"I really want that back but it looks really good on you," A voice said and she turned around to see a tall, built male silhouette standing in the room with her that she hadn't seen before.

"Who are you?" she said drawing her wand on him "how did you get in here?"

"I have Potter blood," the man said mysteriously

"I mean this room,?" Kaley said "only one other person would be able to get in her without me once I locked it and you cannot be that person."

"Why can I not be?" the man said stepping closer towards her causing her to raise her wand closer to his face

"Because he died 6 months ago," she said "and if you are impersonating him I will kill you make no mistake."

"It's a good job I am not impersonating me then isn't it," he said stepping forward "hey Kales."

Her mind had barely registered what was going on when she flung herself at him and kissed him powerfully on the lips they had been apart for 6 months she didn't care at this point about how he was back or why all that mattered was that he was back and she was going to exploit the fact that he was back and get him down the aisle as fast as she could.

Soon they had to break apart due to lack of oxygen

"Miss me?" he teased

"Yup," she said truthfully before attacking his mouth again

"I should go and tell them I am back," Ryan said when they broke apart again

"Nuh uh." Kaley said "I have not been with you for 6 months tonight you are mine."

"Do I not get a choice in the matter?" Ryan said trying to pretend he didn't want to spend his night and into the next morning making love to the beautiful blonde.

"No." She said and then lifted his shirt over his head and then removed her shirt from over her own head "or are you telling me that you don't want me anymore?"

Then he kissed her hard and lead her to the bed.

**2 hours later**

"So how are you back?" Kaley said

"No idea," Ryan said

"Any clue who brought you back?" Kaley said "or why?"

"Nope," Ryan said "do you care?"

"No," Kaley said "I love having you back though,"

"Me too," Ryan said


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So because Ryan is back because of the spell that pulled him back from beyond the veil I want to give him some new powers let me know if you agree with these or if you have other ideas.

Shadow wolf animagus

Elemental power of fire, ice, lightning

Possession

Dementor animagus

Power transfer


End file.
